


Taming the Jackal

by Avathyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cis Moira O'Deorain, Collars, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Mentioned Fareeha/Angela, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Angela's out of town and Moira had a bad day. Pharah knows the best way to cheer up her new mistress.(A spiritual commissioned continuation of my other fic, Crescendo)





	Taming the Jackal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaharaThevoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaharaThevoo/gifts).



“I gave you explicit instructions.” A jagged figure stood silhouetted against the bright hallway light, hands on their hips. Beams burned through their bright orange hair. “Quote, ‘Cancel our plans. Bad day at work, don’t wish to take it out on you.’ And your reply?”

The woman glanced at her phone. Shadows masked the figure’s expression, but the stern mismatched eyes burned into their target regardless. 

“Well, you know what you sent. Care to explain why you’ve disobeyed me, Fareeha?” 

“What can I say?” Plush carpeting pressed into Fareeha’s knees. Her brows furrowed, lips curling into a devious grin. “I love to break the rules.” 

The light flicked on. Fareeha adjusted to the change while Moira gathered the lay of the land. A bag sat on the comfortable sofa beside the kneeling woman. Thick black leather straps cupped her body. A strip of black fabric with a long silver chain lay on the ground before her.

“Very well,” Moira exhaled, shaking her head side to side. “I hoped to relax, but I suppose I could tend to the needs of a wild animal instead. Though should I ask how said animal entered my home without my knowledge?”

“A girl has her tricks.” Fareeha winked. “I’m not as obedient as Angie, so don’t think this’ll be easy.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Moira closed the distance in long sweeping strides. She towered over Fareeha with a stern glare. Holding her palm aloft, she stared through Fareeha. “Your training starts now. Fetch your leash.”

Fareeha glanced between the collar and Moira’s extended hand. She leaned forward onto her hands. She bit the rubbery leather collar, tasting the salt of someone else’s sweat. How many times had Angela worn this? Fareeha could only guess.

“Good girl,” Moira said, taking the leash. She knelt down on one knee. Taking the collar, she fastened the clip around Fareeha’s neck, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Moira’s clawed finger ran up the length of the silver chain. She pulled taut, testing the limits of her control. “We may make a pet of you yet, my jackal.”

The pull sent a flutter to the soldier’s heart. The loss of control, the sign of trust in the hands of a dangerous woman. She nodded once, playing along with the scenario, at least for now.

“Now,” Moira continued, “we shall use the standard safeword. Good behavior will be met with rewards. Conversely, bad behavior will be punished. I will be the ultimate judge of how behavior will be classified. Nod if you understand the terms as they’ve been set.”

Fareeha nodded sharply.

“Wonderful.” Moira stood up straight, bringing the leash with her. She rounded the coffee table and rummaged through the bag on the couch. “You look wonderful, my pet, but you are missing the quintessential ingredient.”

The doctor retrieved a small plug with a faux fur tail, as well as a small translucent bottle. Squeezing the clear liquid into her hand, Moira massaged the plug. “On the table, present for me,” she ordered.

Fareeha’s hips wiggled. She crawled away, sniffing at the furniture. She ignored the command until a sharp pain in her neck pulled her to her senses.

“I gave you an order.”

Fareeha glared up at the doctor, baring her teeth in a vicious grin. She warned Moira it wouldn’t be that easy, but something inside her wanted desperately to comply.

Moira shook her head, eyes fluttering shut. She sighed, curling the chain around her purple knuckles. Each rotation forced Fareeha closer, the leather strap digging into her neck. Within seconds, Fareeha had no choice. She crawled beside the table, right before Moira’s feet. “Now.”

Fareeha put one hand onto the coffee table, then the other. She pulled up onto the knee-high surface. The cold marble nipped at her skin.

“A stern hand can tame even the wildest dog.” Moira lightened her pull on the leash. She pressed the lube-covered pad of her finger against Fareeha’s tight ass. The chill shot up her spine, dragging out a long shiver. “It’s okay, I’m preparing you for entry. I won’t hurt you, my pet.”

Moira pressed the rounded steel plug to Fareeha’s behind. Even with the lube, Moira needed to add extra pressure to squeeze the initial tightness. Involuntary whimpers slipped from somewhere deep inside of Fareeha.

Fareeha clenched around the firm intrusion. Her legs wobbled under her body. Every shiver reminded her of the toy buried inside her. It’d been quite some time since she last felt this way. Her mind flashed back to the last time Angela broke out their favorite strap-on. However, she had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

“Now, I’m going to take a seat.” Moira grabbed a towel and wiped her hands clean, tossing it aside. Next, she retrieved a plastic bone from the bag and threw it across the room. Sinking into a loveseat, Moira steepled her fingers. “Fetch.”

Two feet off the ground, Fareeha glanced around. There wasn’t much room to move on the table. She extended one cautious arm to the carpet, testing the height before putting her other down. 

Fareeha inhaled. Using her upper body, she pulled off the table and hit the ground. She immediately regretted it. The plug rustled inside her. She yelped in a strange mix of pain and pleasure.

“Careful, my pet,” Moira muttered. “We don’t want to break, do we?”

Her words fell on deaf ears. Fareeha straightened out, brow set. Crawling across the carpet, the toy started to feel beautiful. She ignored the pain in her legs, but the grating carpet made that problematic.

Fareeha knelt down to bite into the bone. The toy squeaked when her teeth made purchase. Fareeha shook, startled by the sudden sound. She thought she heard a mirthless chuckle behind her, but she wasn’t sure. However, even without looking, she could feel the doctor’s mismatched eyes watching over her.

Fareeha’s cock bounced against her stomach. She was exposed completely, being inspected by her wife’s ex. Her current mistress, at her wife’s insistence. Part of her understood why her wife found this doctor so intriguing. 

“Bring it here, my jackal. Come to your master’s side.”

Fareeha bound back, stopping in front of Moira. She gazed up with wide eyes, bone dangling between her teeth.

“Good girl,” Moira murmured. She put the offered toy aside and wiped her hand on the couch. Her other hand, decayed and dead as it was, caressed her pet’s burning cheeks.  She leaned closer. Her cologne burned on the air. Expensive alcohol hinted on her breath.

“It’s time for your treat, my pet.” 

When Moira straightened out, she towered over Fareeha. Her legs slid open as she undid the top two buttons on her white dress shirt.

Fareeha’s eyes darted between Moira’s eyes and between her thighs. Her arms shook, not from the weight of her body, but from restrained desire. Fareeha watched with bated breath as Moira snapped open the button holding up her pants.

The jackal crawled closer, curious but hesitant. Her small, tentative motions stretched the distance to a lightyear. Her cheek brushed the woven wool of Moira’s dress pants. She glanced up to the heterochromia daggers staring down at her.

The mistress laughed a small pitying breath. “What happened to the disobedience, my pet?” Her claws grazed Fareeha’s hair, petting down her head like a dog. “Was it only talk? No, you are stronger than that.”

Fareeha’s breath caught in her throat.

“Bark once for yes, twice for no.” Moira leaned close once more, whispering quiet enough that someone two feet behind wouldn’t hear. Her teeth glinted brighter than the jackal at her feet. “Did you do this for Angela?”

Fareeha barked twice.

“You did this for yourself?” Moira’s eyebrow twitched.

Fareeha barked, then hesitated before the second.

Moira’s eyes darted off, scanning the ceiling for longer than she intended. For the first time, she seemed genuinely confused. “You did this for me?”

Fareeha glanced down. She shook her head to confirm.

“Good girl.” 

Fareeha swore there was a glisten in Moira’s eyes, but it must have been a trick of the light. “I have a different reward you may like.”

Moira stood up, stepping around the jackal. She rustled around in the bag on the couch. She must have found what she was looking for because she turned on her heel and made for the door into another room.

Fareeha stared at the empty space, sitting on her heels. She glanced around, listening for sounds with an eyebrow raised. 

After a few tense, lingering seconds, Moira’s voice rang down the hall. “Come to me, pet. On all fours, of course.”

The freezing plug pulsed in Fareeha’s gut at the thought. Was this meant to be a reward or a punishment? Shaking her head, she pushed up into form. She took it slow for as long as she could bear, which wasn’t long.

The plug was cold with an even colder coating. Steel was a very unforgiving metal. Sharp spikes shot up her spine when her legs crossed.

Fareeha lost a little hope when the carpet turned to the hardwood of the hall. The harder floor provided more force, more pressure, more everything. She steeled herself and persisted across the room.

“This one, my pet. Come now.”

Fareeha followed the voice down the incredibly long hallway. Doors with secrets lined the walls, each filled with their own horror stories. How Moira stood living here, Fareeha had no idea. She hurried into the open door, breathing a little bit faster than she had been a minute ago.

Moira stood with her shirt unbuttoned behind a four-poster bed. Around the room were dressers and other pieces of furniture. The sinister ideas plaguing Fareeha faded into a standard bedroom, not unlike her own at home. Part of her assumed Moira slept in a coffin.

“This bed is a far better platform for a good, clean pet.” Moira blinked slowly. “You are clean, correct?” 

Fareeha nodded.

“A good pet deserves a good reward. Plus, you may be ready for me now.” Moira stepped out from behind the waist-high bed. Jutting from her waist was a thick, purple length. Black woven straps dug into Moira’s slender thighs. “This fabric is softer than a lover’s whisper. It’ll feel better than the couch arm I considered bending you over.”

“Now,” Moira continued, “Jump up on the bed, my pet. Let me take another look at you.”

Fareeha’s body shook with her head. She bounced across the room, ignoring the confusing sensations inside her. Rearing back, she bounced up onto the bed. Moira gripped her waist, pushing her forward until only her legs dangled off the side.

Moira grabbed the base of the tail draping down Fareeha’s thighs. With a conservative force, the plug escaped with a pop.

A moan forced its way out from Fareeha’s throat, then a second later, the strap around it tightened.

“Superb,” Moira breathed. “No preparation needed.” She caressed Fareeha’s back with one hand and yanked the leash with the other. Her presence towered over Fareeha, but not more than the pressure on her behind.

Fareeha pushed onto her elbows, right as a sudden intrusion knocked her back down. The plug made the penetration more comfortable, but this was different. This hot steel rod filled her entirely in a matter of seconds, then pushed deeper. 

“Angela doesn’t use you often, does she?” Moira’s hips rolled back, before driving forward. Fareeha let out a yelp, biting her tongue. “You two should have come to me sooner. My pets needs must be met.”

Fareeha’s spine curled as the leash pulled harder. She clenched around the pressure. The forceful thrusts ignored the change in pressure, driving harder and faster. She whimpered and moaned. Sweat beaded on her forehead. She needed more, and Moira gladly gave it. 

Possessive grunts drowned out the jackal’s restrained moans. Moira squeezed every sound, every twitch, every sensation out of Fareeha’s tight hole. 

The pressure on Fareeha’s neck gave out, and she fell to the bed, arms splayed on either side Moira’s arms perched on either side of her body as she bent over Fareeha’s back. Her breath burned hot against Fareeha’s ear.

“I’ve never met a dog I can’t break.”

Moira pistoned relentlessly until Fareeha could take no more. Her legs tightened, toes curling under her feet. Jets of white cum sprayed from her untouched cock onto the comforter underneath.

The collar around her throat jerked Fareeha from her euphoria. Sharp pain pulled her neck back into an angle.

“You didn’t wait for permission, my pet.” Moira pulled out in one fluid motion, leaving Fareeha gasping for air. “Maybe I’m not done with you yet. But you’ve earned a rest. Clean up your mess, take a shower, and we’ll continue our lesson. Am I understood?”

Fareeha panted, turning to her mistress.

“Once for yes, twice for no.”

Fareeha barked with glee. 

“Good girl.” Moira turned to leave but paused when Fareeha cleared her throat.

“How’d you like the picture I sent?” Fareeha asked.

“Perhaps a little bit of disobedience can be overlooked.”

The doctor left the Jackal alone, panting and breathing alone in an unfamiliar guest room. The wind howled outside. The moon hung high in the sky. 

For the jackal, time stood still.

“Angie was right, venting does make her feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked this fic, feel free to let me know! You can find me on tumblr at avathyst.tumblr.com


End file.
